One way that integrated circuit designers make faster and smaller integrated circuits is by reducing the separation distance between the individual elements that comprise the integrated circuit. This process of increasing the density of circuit elements across a substrate is typically referred to as increasing the level of device integration. In the process of designing integrated circuits with higher levels of integration, improved device constructions and fabrication methods have been developed.
An example of a common integrated circuit element is a transistor. Transistors are used in many different types of integrated circuits, including memory devices and processors. A typical transistor comprises a source, a drain, and a gate formed at the substrate surface. Recently, vertical transistor constructions that consume less substrate “real estate”, and thus that facilitate increasing the level of device integration, have been developed. Examples of vertical transistor constructions are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/933,062 (filed 1 Sep. 2004), the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. While these improved transistor constructions are smaller and are packed more densely, they also often involve fabrication processes that are significantly more complex, therefore increasing fabrication time and expense. Fabrication complexity is increased even further when high density vertical transistors are formed in an array on the same substrate as logic circuitry that is positioned adjacent to the transistor array. In particular, conventional fabrication techniques use separate masks to independently define features in the device array region and in the device periphery region, since different process steps and materials are used to define the devices of these two regions.
Conventional semiconductor-based electronic storage devices, such as dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) devices, include large numbers of transistor and capacitor elements that are grouped into memory cells. The memory cells that comprise a DRAM device are arranged into larger memory arrays that often comprise thousands, if not millions, of individual memory cells. Therefore, there is a continuing effort to reduce the complexity of the processes used to form densely-packed integrated circuit elements such as vertical transistor constructions.